


Missing you

by TheSilverDream



Series: Minhyun/Seonho drabble series [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Minhyun miss his baby chick





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, you have been warned.
> 
> It's been awhile since I last wrote fic, I think I'm rusty T-T  
> All mistakes are mine

Minhyun chuckled while watching something on his phone. He shook his head and smiled softly.

  
“What are you watching?” Jisung asked from the chair in front of the younger.

“TAXI, I found it online, some of the trainees were the guests,” Minhyun said.

“Is seonho one of them?” Jisung asked, smiling his know it all smile.

“Yeah.” Minhyun said.

“Do you miss him Hyung?” Guanlin asked, coming out of the kitchen with his mouth stuffed. “He did cling to you a lot during Pd 101.”

“A bit.” Minhyun said, smiling at the resident gluton.

If he's honest with himself, he wouldn’t call it ‘a bit'. It's more of a longing by this point. He knew he said the way Seonho cling to him is a bit hard on him but now that he no longer had the younger's warmth on a daily basis he felt like he lost something important. Well, people did say that you won’t know what you have until it's gone.

Sometimes he just want to pick up his phone and call the younger boy but something always makes him holding back the urge.

“You do know his phone number right?” Guanlin asked, eyes narrowed at the older. Seonho is like a brother to him and he doesn’t want anything to happen to him, including feeling sad because his crush doesn’t event know his phone number.

“Guanlin-ah, stop with the scary eyes.” Jisung said, rolling his eyes.

“I do know his number Guanlin-ah.” Minhyun said, laughing. “It’s just that something always makes me not following through with my intention to call.”

“Call him now then, you're not doing anything at the moment and I know for sure he doesn’t have anything scheduled either.” Guanlin said, walking toward his room. 

“How is he?”Minhyun asked, curious with his baby chick wellbeing.

“Miserable, because of a certain someone lack of communication.” Guanlin said making a quotation mark with his fingers at ‘a certain someone'.

“Oh.” Minhyun said, feeling miserable himself. What Guanlin said makes him want to hear Seonho's voice even more.

“Guanlin is right, we don’t have anything until afternoon. I think there's plenty of time to talk.” Jisung said, smiling and leaving Minhyun back to his own bedroom. 

Minhyun sighed, scrolling through his contact and stopped at Seonho's number. It saved under “my baby chick”. He hesitated for a second before taking a deep breath and press call.

He waited.

“Hello? Minhyun-hyung?”

Minhyun smiled, feeling lighter for the first time since they left the Pd 101 dorm. “Hey, I miss you.”


End file.
